Boruto Uzumaki: The story that hasn't been told!
by Narutofying
Summary: This is the tale of Boruto, and his quest to become a full fledge ninja.


A.N: This is my first story ever okay. 4give me 4 mistakes.

Disclaimer: no i dont own naruto ok i wish i did but guess what i dont oops.

There is most likely going to be 5-10 chapters per volume. Depends on how you guys react :)

Vol.1 Chp.1

* * *

*Brring Brring* Boruto's alarm in the morning was ringing. Boruto, weary eyed, smashed it. "Oops."

"Come on Big brother, get up. It's graduation exams, you don't want to miss those do you?" "Hima, I hate when you call me that, you know that. Call me Boruto please. BUT I AM READY FOR THESE EXAMS!" "WOOHOO!"

"He's up." Hinata gave a slight smile. "I just wish Naruto was able to come to the graduation.." The door slid open and in came, the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey, Hinata, I took today off to see the children graduate. These students are from the 9 rookies of our generation, so I'm sure they're some of the most powerful" "Y- Youre right it has been 12 years hasn't it. Hm."

Boruto came running down the stairs. "MOM! D-dad? YOURE HERE TO SEE ME GRADUATE? I mean, er. You're coming to watch me graduate huh." "Yeah, I took today off to see you and Hima graduate." "Oh, that's um, cool." Boruto was happy, but a little sad. He never gets to see his dad, because of his stupid job. Hokages. He hated them. "You're going to be late, Boruto. Himiwari already left." "W-WHAT!?" Boruto took off to the academy, running as fast as he could.

Shino Sensei, was sitting at his desk. "Alright. Today is the final exam to graduate. After today, IF you pass, you will all be ninja. Are you ready for that?" **"YEAHH WOOOHOO!"** shouted pretty much the whole class. "Okay, the test's jutsu is going to be... CLONES!" The class all groaned, that is for except, Boruto. His dad taught him this jutsu before he came Hokage. This jutsu was his specialty. He was ready.

The jutsu was easy. But for Rock Lee Jr, it wasn't. He had almost no ninjutsu at all, which is why his specialty was taijutsu. "Transform!" and 3 clumsy but identical clones were created. "You pass." said Shino Sensei. "Barely." he mumbled to himself. "Alright, next up, Boruto Uzumaki." Boruto stepped up. "Alright, here I go! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!** "

Boruto's clones filled the room. "No need to showoff Boruto. This isn't a contest." "Yeah, whatever." He released the jutsu. "Congratulations, everyone passes." The class was filled with, " **YEAH WOO!"** and **"IM A NINJA NOW!"** "Now, settle down, you will get your teams assigned tomorrow. Be back here by 8:00 a.m. Now time for the graduation exam.

Naruto, had to give a speech to the new genin. But after that, he would step off to see his two children graduate.

"Good afternoon, genin, and their beloved parents." Everyone giggled. "Today, your children, my children, are graduating from the academy. I would like to congratulate all of our new ninja, for making it this far and trying their hardest. As you may know, these are the most strongest students we've had in the history of the Leaf Village. I'm putting you guys to the test. I believe in every single one of you, _believe it!"_

Naruto had a flashback of when he was younger. Iruka Sensei and him, laying in the forest, beat up. "C-Congratulations, Naruto. You pass."

Naruto has tears going down his face. "I want to thank you, for the opportunity of becoming Hokage. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"So if you please, LET THE GRADUATION BEGIN!" Everyone cheered, tears in their eyes. Even Boruto's eyes were getting a bit watery. "I love you, dattebayo."

"I love you too, Boruto." Naruto smiled. He and Boruto hugged. "I promise, I will be here for you. No matter what. That, is a promise. A promise I will not break. I swear that on my life, Boruto."

The new 9 rookies were stronger than the last. Which is saying a lot, considering the 9 rookie came out to be the most powerful ninja of all time. But now, Boruto, and Himiwari were now ninja. That was all that mattered at the time.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sarada. She was with her mom Sakura, also Boruto's godmother. "Hey sakura-kun!" "B-Boruto! You've gotten so big!" (A.N: That's what she said :). KIDDING KIDDING GEEZ)

"Haha, yeah I guess so huh. Hey Sarada." Sarada looked at Boruto. "Hm."

Before he got frustrated with her, he walked off. He didn't have time to deal with that. He was a ninja! He just hoped he doesn't have to be in the same squad as her. She was a complete jerk to him.

The graduation was over, and everyone was heading back home. Himiwari's eyes started to hurt. "Mother, is there something in my eyes? They hurt like crazy." Hinata looked at Himiwari's eyes. "H-How is this possible? You're not full Hyuuga. There's no way.." "What is it mother? Is there something wrong?" "N-no. You've just awakened your Byakugan."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW DID HIMIWARI AWAKEN HER BYAKUGAN FIRST? IS SHE STRONGER THAN ME?" Boruto was outraged. There's no way she was stronger than him. He was only a few minutes older than her but still. There is no possible way that she was stronger. "Actually, no. Just the opposite. The more children I have, the weaker they get. No, neither of you are weak, but Himiwari is not as strong as you will be. Therefore she will get her Byakugan first, but you will have a stronger dojutsu. It's a complicated process that Sakura told me about during the Great Ninja War."

"O-oh. SO I WILL BE THE STRONGEST? HAHAH! WOOHOO!"

Boruto and Himiwari finally got home after a long day. They took showers, ate dinner, and finally, went to bed. Tomorrow, they will be assigned teams and meet their sensei.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and a favorite! Most likely going to post a new chapter every week!


End file.
